The Mystery of the Broken Ceramic Vase transcript
Scene 1: Inside the Station/Schemer and Schemee's Arcade Felix, Olivia, Aiden, Chloe, Craig, Melanie, Alex and Janet are playing the new arcade video games and Felix gets a high score. Felix: "Alright, 100 points for the winner!" Barton Winslow: (from inside his general store) "Oh no, not again." Olivia: "It sounds like Barton Winslow needs our help." Craig: "Let's go in there and see what just happened." The young kids go right inside Barton Winslow's General Store. Alex: "Barton Winslow, what happened in here?" Barton Winslow: "Midge gave me this ceramic vase right before she, Ginny and Dan passed away and it's now broken apart." Melanie: "That sounds terrifying." Barton Winslow: "Felix, Olivia, do you kids have any idea how this happened?" Felix: "I didn't break it apart." Olivia: "Neither did I." Barton Winslow: "I think it's time you kids begin solving the mystery of who broke my ceramic vase." The young kids walk around and begin solving the mystery of who broke the ceramic vase. Felix: "Hey, Schemer, you didn't break the vase, did you?" Schemer: "No I didn't, I wasn't even inside the store." Olivia: "What about you, Schemee?" Schemee: "I didn't do it either." Aiden: "Oh well, let's ask Stacy, Billy, Matt, Becky and Kara about it." Chloe: "Okay, let's go." The young kids walk around to ask Stacy, Billy, Matt, Becky and Kara if 1 of them broke the ceramic vase. Olivia: "Great Aunt Stacy, did you break the ceramic vase?" Stacy: "No I didn't, I didn't even go near that vase." Felix: "Mom, Dad, what about you guys?" Matt: "I didn't break that vase." Becky: "Neither did I." Craig: "Kara, did you break the ceramic vase?" Kara: "I didn't break it either." Alex: "Oh well, let's go tell Mr. Conductor about it." Melanie: "Maybe he can help us out somehow." The Young Kids walk around right over to Matt's desk and Mr. Conductor appears right on it. Mr. Conductor: "Why hello there, kids, what can I do for all of you here?" Felix: "Well, Mr. Conductor, it's this ceramic vase that Midge gave Barton Winslow right before she, Ginny and Uncle Dan passed away, but it's now broken apart and we don't know who broke it apart." Olivia: "Schemer didn't do it, Schemee didn't do it, Great Aunt Stacy didn't do it, Mom and Dad didn't do it and Kara didn't do it either." Mr. Conductor: "Well that reminds me of a story sequel when Oliver came to Rosie's rescue, and I'm gonna tell you all about it." Mr. Conductor: Golden Signal Whistle All-New Thomas and Friends story Segment: Oliver to the Rescue Narrator: 1 fine lovely afternoon, everybody came to the railroad station to see Thomas and his railroad engine friends." Mr. Percival: “Hi there.” Fat Controller: “Remember, Oliver, don’t be impatient, you can never be just as strong and fast as James, but you can be a clever engine, oh, and don’t let the crazy Freight Cars tease you.” Narrator: There were a lot of Freight Cars and Oliver worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place and there was also a little trailer and 2 familiar things his driver called the breakdown train. Percy’s driver: “The breakdown train's used for lifting heavy things ike railroad engines, coaches, and Freight Cars.” Narrator: The very next morning, Oliver was in the yard and suddenly he heard a peculiar railroad engine whistling and shouting.” Rosie: “Help me, help me!” Narrator: A free spirited engine came rushing through much too fast, the railroad engine was Rosie and she was terrified, her brake blocks were on fire. Rosie: “They’re pushing me they’re pushing me!” Freight Cars: “On, on faster, faster!” Rosie: “Help me, help me!” Narrator: Poor Rosie disappeared right under the bridge and crashed right into a great big wall. CRASH! Oliver: “I wanna teach those Freight Cars a very important lesson.” Narrator: Then came the emergency alarm. Signal Guard: “Rosie’s off the line, the breakdown train, hurry up!” Narrator: Oliver took the breakdown train and off they went.” Narrator: Oliver worked his hardest. Oliver: “Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!” Narrator: He wasn’t pretending to be like James, he really meant it. Oliver: “Bother those Freight Cars and their pranks, I hope poor Rosie isn’t injured.” Narrator: Rosie’s driver was feeling her all over to see if she was injured.” Rosie’s driver: “Never mind that, Rosie, it wasn’t your entire fault, it was those brake blocks they gave you, we always knew they were no good.” Narrator: Oliver pushed the breakdown train alongside, then he pulled the non injured Freight Cars outta the way. Freight Cars: “Oh dear oh dear!" Oliver: “Serves you right serves you right!” Narrator: Oliver was hard at work puffing frontwards and backwards all day long. Oliver: “This can teach you a very important lesson, this can teach you a very important lesson.” Freight Cars: “Yes it will yes it will.” Narrator: They left the broken Freight Cars, then with the breakdown train they put Rosie back on the line.” Narrator: She tried to move around, but she couldn’t, so Oliver helped her back home to the Roundhouse. Narrator: Everybody was waiting excitingly for them. Fat Controller's Wife: “Well, Oliver, we heard all about it, and we’re very pleased with you, you’re a very brave and heroic engine, Rosie should have some proper brake blocks and a new coat of lavender paint, and you should have a branch line all to yourself.” Oliver: “Oh thanks, kind sirs and ma'am.” Narrator: Now Oliver was as cheerful just as can be, he got a branch line and 2 coaches, he puffed proudly frontwards and backwards with them all day long. Narrator: He was never lonesome, but Duck and Oliver stopped quite often and tell him the exciting news. Narrator: James was always in a hurry, but he never forgot to whistle loudly to Oliver, and Oliver always whistles loudly in return. Scene 2: Back inside the station Felix: "So we guess Rosie's accident is the exact same as the vase breaking incident." Mr. Conductor: "That's exactly right, and just like railroad train accidents, vase breaking incidents are much more shocking." Olivia: "At least nobody got arrested for breaking a vase." Mr. Conductor: "That's a real good thing too, well, I'll see you all later on." Mr. Conductor disappears in a trace of gold dust. Aiden: "Come on, you guys, let's take our proof of evidence on DVD to Billy's workshop. The young kids walk around to take their proof of evidence on DVD to Billy's workshop. Cut back to Schemer and Schemee at their arcade.... Schemer: "Okay, jukebox," Schemee: "it's time to do your stuff." Schemee puts 1 single nickle right into the coin slot of the jukebox. Inside the Jukebox Didi: "Did you guys hear about the vase of Barton Winslow's that got broken into pieces?" Tito: "Yeah right, good thing it wasn't a broken bone or anything important." Grace: "A broken vase is worse than broken bones in your arms or legs." Tex: "Hey, here's a mighty good idea." Rex: "Let's play somethin'." Didi: "Hit it, Tito." Tito: "You got it." Tito: On Piano Keys Jukebox Band Members: Them bones them bones them dry bones them bones them bones them dry bones them bones them bones them dry bones now that's the way it goes Tex: the foot bone connected to the leg bone the leg bone connected to the knee bone the knee bone connected to the thigh bone Rex: the thigh bone connected to the back bone the back bone connected to the neck bone the neck bone connected to the head bone Jukebox Band members: now that's the way it goes Jukebox Band members (continued): them bones them bones them dry bones them bones them bones them dry bones them bones them bones them dry bones now that's the way it goes Tito: the head bone connected to the neck bone the neck bone connected to the back bone Didi: the back bone connected to the thigh bone the thigh bone connected to the knee bone Grace: the knee bone connected to the leg bone the leg bone connected to the foot bone Jukebox Band members: now that's the way it goes..... Back inside the station/Billy's workshop Billy: "Okay, everybody, it's time to solve the mystery of who broke the ceramic vase." Becky turns the lights out and the mystery solving film begins playing on the movie screen. Felix: (narrating) "Olivia, Aiden, Chloe, Craig, Alex, Melanie and I were playing video games in the arcade when we heard Mr. Winslow shouting and complaining." Olivia: (narrating) "We saw the broken pieces of the ceramic vase, then tried figuring out who did it, but we still don't know who it was." Matt: "But right now," Stacy: "it's time to reveal the mysterious culprit." Mr. Conductor appears again. Mr. Conductor: "The mysterious culprit is (he reveals the culprit to be a chimpanzee.) a chimpanzee." Chimpanzee: Wildly Aiden: "So that's who the mysterious culprit was." Barton Winslow: "Alright, you chimp, back in the cage, back to the zoo you go." Category:All-New Shining Time Station season 1 episode scripts